jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Peak
Never-Ever Peak Mountain (also called Never Peak) is a large mountain right in the middle of Never Land. It is the home of the Never Bird It is also right next to Belch Mountain, a volcano that is also on Never Land. Jake and his crew have been to the top of Never Peak many times on their adventures. Role in the series Never Peak is first visited in the episode "Never Say Never!".Captain Hook sends the Never Bird to swipe Izzy's twister hoop so that he may replace his destroyed ship wheel. After she successfully retrieves it, she betrays Hook and takes it herself to Never Ever Peak Mountain. Never Peak reappears in the episode episode "Off The Hook", Captain Hook steals Jake's skateboard and flees to Never Land.Hook decided to ride the skateboard down Never Peak for his own fun,but the captain find it difficult to steer the skateboard down the mountain losing it in the process. In the episode "Race to Never Peak!" Captain Hook manages to steal the sea pups soccer ball and take it back to Never Land. Jake and the crew must find their soccer ball on Never Peak Mountain, where it ended up after Hook kicked it. Jake and his crew visit yet again Never Peak again in the episode "The Golden Egg". Jake and his crew stumble upon a golden egg and ask the Never Bird whether it is hers. She claims it's not and joins them in their quest to find the parents. In the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!" Jake,Izzy,Cubby and Skully wake up and discovers that Peter Pan has left presents and a Forever Green Tree for the crew on Winter Treasure Day. Captain Hook steals the presents and a Forever Green tree and flees to Never Peak Jake and his crew try to retrieve the gifts and tree but failed.Hook delights that he finally manage to steal treasure from Jake and offers Smee and the rest of the crew some of the presents.However Smee,Sharky and Bones couldn't enjoy the gifts feeling sorry for Jake and his crew. Later Captain Hook and his crew arrive it seems Hook had a change of heart and with the help of Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones return all the gifts and tree. Never Peak reappears in the episode episode Race-Around Rock!,Jake, Izzy and Cubby have all made sail wagons for a big race to Race-Around Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear the young pirates and becomes interested in the race.The starting line to the race take place at the top of Never Peak. Jake and his crew discover a treasure on Never Peak in the episode "Sail Away Treasure" that had a lock on it they head to SkyBird Island using the newly restored Leaky Beak. Never Peak makes a brief reappearance in the episode episode "The Remarkable Beardini!",After Captain Hook tricks Beardini the Pirate Magician believing that Jake stole his Invisibility Ring. Beardini teleports Hook and Smee to the top of Never Peak to prevent the villainous duo from stealing any of his magical secrets from his lair while he gone to reclaim his ring. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Never Peak makes a brief appearance in the episode "Dancing with Pirates ",Jake explains to the viewers that pirates have a lot of tasks to do.As Jake looks through his spyglass he spots the Never Bird flying to Never Ever Peak Mountain. Video games Never Peak made various appearance in video games usually seen within the background.It makes a brief appearance in the online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." as Jake and the Darling siblings try to recover the pages from Wendy's Book in Never Land.In the online game "Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt."In order to recapture one of the present that blew onto Never Land Captain Hook and Mr. Smee most distract the monkey who has found one of the presents on Never Peak.Never Peak makes a brief appearance in the game "Izzy's Pet Puzzle!" while Izzy is trying to catch Patch the Pirate Pup who ran off with one of Captain Hook's boot.In the "Quest For the Four Swords" Disney Junior App Game.In order to save Captain Hook and Mr.Smee,Jake set across the island of Never Land searching four legendary magical swords.During his travel Never Peak makes appearance. Gallery Never peak01.jpg|Never Peak in "Sail Away Treasure" Map-Free Wheeling Fun.jpg CrocodileCreek-Peter Pan Returns.jpg The Never Star on Cubby's Map.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain.png Hook&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Never Peak-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Valley of Fury-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Izzy&Patch-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Neverland-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land03.jpg Map-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Map-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Birdbath Bluff on Cubby's map-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Trick or Treasure!15.jpg Never Land-Stowaway Ghosts!.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Egg01.jpg Never Peak-The Golden Egg01.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg11.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Egg13.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Egg15.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg16.jpg CrocodileCreek-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Map-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Map-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book04.jpg Map-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Never Land-The Golden Smee!02.jpg Never Land-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Never land-The Lost and Found Treasure01.jpg The map to Posiden's trident.png Map-The Singing Stones.jpg Buccaneer Bird Bluff map.png Map-Plundering Pup.jpg Map-Jake the Wolf01.jpg Never Land-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game02.jpg Never Land-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Where Mama Hook01.jpg Neverland-Captain Hook's New Hobby01.jpg Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!07.jpg Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!06.jpg Deep Steep Canyon.jpg Jollyroger&NeverLand-Captain Gizmo01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Never Land